Lock Me Up (Swallow the Key)
by swanshero
Summary: iamsaplinggroot asked: emma and killian using handcuffs ;)


**A/N: Another prompt! I hope ya'll enjoy this one :) If any of you want prompts filled, my tumblr is linked in my profile!**

Emma sat in her chair behind the desk, staring out at the nearly empty police station. Her father was hunched over his desk, the first desk in front of Emma's office, probably looking through his phone at pictures of baby Neal, just as he did most of the time. Emma crossed her legs at the knees, then crossed them again, switching her legs every few seconds. She was trying to calm the throbbing down below by rubbing her legs together, but that was no use.

Emma was undeniably, _unbearably_ horny.

And it's because of that stupid pirate.

Emma huffed as she remembered the night before (_biting-fingernails digging-hair tugging_) and rubbed her legs together again. She never allowed herself to get this pent-up over a guy, but Killian seemed to be breaking every single one of her rules. And now, Emma was practically _squirming_ in her seat because Killian decided to make sex _so fucking good_ last night that Emma already needed more.

Emma was no good on the job while being so sexually frustrated that she could literally tear her hair out of her head.

Emma huffed as she decided that this was enough and that she needed to take care of this, with Killian or not. She hurried out of her desk chair, grabbed her leather jacket from the corner coat rack, and rushed out of her office. The office door closed loudly and David looked over from his desk, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Heading out on patrol," Emma answered David's questioning gaze. "Could you take watch?"

David nodded. "Of course. Try to grab some food from Granny's while you're out."

Emma nodded back as she gripped her car keys tightly, her knuckles turning white (fuck that pirate.) "I'll be back later."

It wasn't another five minutes before Emma was in her patrol car, wringing her fingers over the steering wheel because she needed strength to get herself to the woods, where she would not be caught taking care of her problem by some random Storybrooke citizen that she was probably related to. Emma turned the car on and pulled out of her spot, nearly knocking over something in the process in her haste to just get to the fucking woods.

She pulled onto the main road and turned left, driving in the direction of Granny's. She tried to not think about the pulsing just below her belt and the way her left hand had seemed to drift down to her waistband. Emma hadn't been this horny since…well probably ever. After the whole Neal debacle, she had thrown herself into work and one night stands. Even when she had to go through months of no sex, she wasn't _nearly_ this bad. This level of horny was _uncontrollable_.

Dammit, Killian.

She drove closer and closer to Granny's, trying to keep a watchful eye out for crime since she _was_ on patrol. And that's when she saw her pirate, walking down the street with his flask in his hand. She rubbed her legs together and wished that she had a reason to pull over and get him in the car. Not like she really needed a reason; if Emma asked Killian to get in the car, Killian would do it in a heartbeat. But, Emma decided she wanted some fun out of this, to punish him for driving her literally insane with lust.

Killian popped the top of his flask open and swung it back, allowing his rum to trail down his throat. Emma smirked as an idea popped in her head of how _exactly_ to get Killian in the car. Emma pulled over to the curb, right where Killian was walking, who quickly smirked as he finally recognized the cop car in front of him.

"Well hello, Swan," Killian said, that smirk still on his face, as she stepped out of the car. "Couldn't resist for only a few more hours."

Oh, he had _no_ idea.

Emma reached around her belt, taking her handcuffs out of their pocket, and grabbed Killian's hand, which was still holding the flask. "Killian Jones, you are under arrest for open container."

Killian's brows shot up as Emma clicked the handcuff around his wrist, deftly taking the flask from his hand and placing it on the hood of the car. "Bloody hell. What?"

"I said you are under arrest for carrying an open container of alcohol on the street," Emma repeated, wrenching his braced arm behind his back. She hadn't necessarily thought this through, so she could only hope that the handcuffs would stick on his brace and not slide off. She had plans for him and that involved him not being able to move a goddamn muscle.

"Swan, this is ridiculous! I've drank out of that flask everyday on the street, plenty of times with you, and you've never said anything about it," Killian complained, stomping his foot like the five-year-old he is.

Emma grabbed the flask and put it back in Killian's jacket pocket (and no she didn't stay longer than needed because she could feel the muscles that lie underneath his jacket and shirt) (who is she kidding? Of course she did.) "Just doing my job, Hook. Come on."

Emma led Killian to the car, helping him into the backseat and slamming the door shut once he's comfortably in. Emma rushed back to the driver's side of the car and hopped in, pulling away from the curb in a mad dash to just get to the fucking woods so she can have her way with her pirate. She glanced into the rearview mirror and was taken aback by how genuinely worried Killian looked. She then realized that he wasn't in on her little secret: that she was about to explode with lust and just needed him to help relieve her little problem.

"Have I done something wrong, Emma?" Killian asked, his voice low and oh _God_ now Emma felt bad about doing this.

"No. I'm just doing my job," Emma said as she turned down a street, a straight shot to the forest.

"But…Swan, this isn't the way to the station," Killian realized as he looked around at the surroundings. "Swan, is this where you murder me and hide my body in a fallen log?"

Emma chuckled. Ever the drama queen. She knew she shouldn't have had him watch those horror movies with Henry. (He didn't crawl into bed with her after _Paranormal Activity_ and have trouble falling asleep that night.) (Not at all.)

(Turns out the fearsome Captain Hook got scared easily.)

"Relax, Killian. Just a few more minutes," Emma responded and _dammit_ if her voice was all breathy and husky and dammit Killian picked up on it.

Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma heard the jingling of the handcuffs as Killian struggled against them. "So you aren't about to murder me?"

"Why would I murder you?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows as the car bumped along the unpaved tracks in the forest. _Finally_.

Killian didn't respond as Emma put the car in park and turned off the engine. Killian furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around at the forest. "Swan, what the bloody hell are we doing here?"

Emma immediately got out of the front seat, walked to the backseat of the car, and straddled Killian's lap as soon as she shut the back door. "Shut up and fuck me."

Emma grabbed Killian's jacket collar and pulled him to her, trapping his lips in hers. She felt her stress melting away and the desire quickly taking its place, burning her from the inside out. Killian didn't waste any time and immediately matched her ferocity with his own passion, tracing his tongue along Emma's bottom lip and quickly sucked her lip into his mouth, nibbling on it in that way that drove Emma insane.

"_Fuck_," Emma gasped out as she pulled away, wrenching her red leather jacket off and tossing it beside Killian. Killian's lips found their way to Emma's neck, kissing and suckling and _Jesus_ Emma was on _fire_. She was burning with passion and lust, wanting to be completely consumed by it. Emma's heart pounded harder and she began breathing faster. She had Killian last night, but she needed _more_.

As Killian's lips found that spot on Emma's neck that made her shudder and squirm, Emma began unbuckling Killian's pants, just fucking needing him right at that moment. She didn't care that she was being impatient-she just needed his cock buried inside of her.

"A little impatient, aren't we, love?" Killian rasped out against her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe and Emma moaned embarrassingly loud in the small space of the car.

"Killian, this is not the time to tease," Emma sighed out, breathless and unbuckling her own jeans.

"It's always time to tease," Killian responded, his voice heavy and husky and that's the voice that makes Emma see God. Killian looked up from her neck and his eyes were dark with lust. When he looked like that, Emma knew that she was in for quite the treat.

After spending the next few moments trying to figure out how the hell to get her pants off in the cramped backseat of the police car, Emma resituated herself across Killian's lap, his bulge rubbing her perfectly, exactly where she needed it. Her jeans were still half-hanging on her left leg, but she didn't care-she just needed Kilian's cock inside of her, fucking her into oblivion like he did last night.

When Emma lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her black lace bra, Killian struggled against the cuffs again. "Love, _please_ uncuff me."

Emma giggled as she raised her hips, pulling down Killian's boxer briefs and gently guiding his cock toward her entrance. "Oh no. That's for punishment."

Killian opened his mouth to ask what he was being punished for, but Emma slid his cock completely inside her warm sheath. Emma threw her head back in ecstasy, forgetting how much she _loved_ the way he filled her and stretched her and _man_ she could never get enough of him. Killian groaned loudly as Emma began to move her hips against his, biting on his lip and closing his eyes to savor the way Emma felt around him, without any protection to dull the sensation.

"Love, isn't this a bad idea?" Killian grunted out as Emma began to buck her hips in a steady rhythm against his, driving his mind wild.

"I'm on birth control, remember? We're fine," Emma responded, her voice an octave higher because she was simply overwhelmed with the feeling of Killian deep inside of her.

Emma threw her head back, arching her back and continued to move her hips against Killian, who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Emma was.

"God, you look so beautiful. Bloody perfect," Killian rasped out, staring at her breasts as they thrust in the air with every movement. "Please uncuff me, Emma. Uncuff me and then I can truly fuck you like you want it."

And _oh_ was Emma tempted. He'd shown her more than a few times how he can truly make her see stars and fuck her like she wanted it (_needed_ it). But no, this was about punishing him for being too goddamn good in the sack, which made her unable to focus at work and make her look like an idiot in front of her father. No, she was gonna let Killian suffer.

Emma leaned forward and pulled Killian toward her, needing his lips against hers. She could hear the jingling of the cuffs from behind Killian as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Killian groaned in response, lifting his hips to meet Emma's. Emma could feel that pressure building between her thighs; she could nearly see the climax barreling toward her. Emma picked up the pace, moving her hips faster than before, moving the car with her. She had a niggling thought about how embarrassing it would be if Robin Hood or one of the Merry Men stumbled across the car, but that thought was quickly doused by Killian biting her neck. Emma gasped, her hands gripping his jacket even tighter, as she kept moving (_God, she needed to keep moving_.)

"Come for me, Emma. I know you're close," Killian growled out against her neck. "I can feel you tightening around my cock. Come for me, love. Come for me, and then we'll go home so I can fuck you properly."

Emma couldn't help but moan even louder whenever Killian dirty talked like that. She didn't know what it was, but it turned her on more than a lot of things. And it certainly helped her as she could feel her climax coming closer and closer. Emma could feel herself tightening around Killian, and there was that familiar building down below. Emma continued bucking against Killian, rubbing her clit just right against Killian. And with a loud moan and tightening hands, Emma came _hard_. Killian continued moving his hips against hers so Emma could ride out her orgasm, while he was chasing his own.

"Bloody beautiful," Killian grunted out as Emma slowly came down from her climax, slowly thrusting against her.

Emma captured his lips in hers as she continued moving, now completely focused on making Killian come. Emma rolled her hips against Killian's, which made Killian gasp and struggle against the cuffs even more. She just kept rolling her hips against Killian's, listening to the gasps and groans and hitches of breaths.

"_Fuck_, Emma, I'm so close," Killian groaned out, his head against the back of the seat and his eyes shut tightly.

It only took a few more rolls of Emma's hips until Killian was coming, his cock pulsing as he shot his seed deep inside of Emma. Emma stayed on Killian's lap, trying to regain her breath, her head resting in the crook of Killian's neck. Killian pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Emma's head as he smelled her hair deeply, just as he always did after sex.

"What was that punishment for?" Killian asked, his voice still low and husky and _dammit_ Emma could already pounce him again and he was _still_ inside of her.

Emma chuckled as she lifted up her head to look him in those deep blue eyes. "Because you are so goddamn good in the sack that I could hardly pay attention at work today because I kept thinking about last night."

And Killian plastered that stupid, smug smirk across his face and hitched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Emma sighed. "Yes, really."

Killian brushed his nose against Emma's in an affectionate gesture, making Emma's heart swell. "Maybe we should actually return home so I can show you again how good I am 'in the sack,' whatever the bloody hell that means."

Emma giggled (God, this man has turned her into a fifteen-year-old girl) and shook her head. "Can't. Still have work. I'm only supposed to be on patrol. And I have to get my dad some food."

"Perhaps later tonight then," Killian said, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's lips before shifting uncomfortably. "Now, could you _please_ uncuff me? These things are actually bloody uncomfortable, lass."

Emma snorted as she pushed herself off of Killian's lap, missing the warmth between her thighs and pulling her pants back on. "In a minute, Casanova. The keys are up in the front."

When Emma pulled on her jacket, she reached for the latch to open the back door. But it didn't budge. She tried again with the same result. Then, an earthshattering realization came to mind.

"Oh my God," Emma practically _whimpered_, dropping her head into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked curiously from the left of her.

Emma looked over to her boyfriend, who will probably be dead in a half hour. "I forgot that these back doors only open from the outside. They lock automatically once you're back here."

"So?"

"So, that means I need another cop to come out here and let us out," Emma explained, her face beet red and _Ohmygod she is humiliated_.

"Meaning your father is the one who has to come and let us out," Killian huffed, dropping his head against the back of the seat. "Bloody hell."

Emma sighed and crawled over to Killian, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "In case that's our last kiss because I'm sure my father is going to kill us."

A half hour later, Emma faced an embarrassed and horrified father (who may have surpassed her own embarrassment) and an equally mortified boyfriend. Her father couldn't look her in the eyes for the next week and couldn't meet Killian's eyes for the next month.

"At least it got your father to stop bothering me every bloody night to go to the Rabbit Hole," Killian had told Emma one night in bed, nearing the end of the fourth week of David being awkward. "I thought I would need to fake my own death to get him to leave me alone for just a little while."

Emma smacked his chest and rolled her eyes at her stupid, silly, lovable pirate.


End file.
